The invention relates to optical bar code readers, and more particularly to an improved scanner and decoder system wherein the light source is active substantially only when bar and space measurement data is being acquired.
In the prior art, bar code scanners using moving light beams had circuitry which operated the light beam and scanning mechanism independently of the decoding portions of the system. Some system implementations did not process data in real time, but used a two-step process of gathering data for a period of time, then decoding it. As a result, light energy in these prior systems was emitted for considerably greater periods of time than the decoder was active in collecting data. The total time in which the light beam was scanning could be twice or three times the useful data collection time.
It is among the objects of the present invention to improve over typical software-based scanner/decoder systems with a new method and system which can save one-half or even two-thirds of the beam activation time as compared with prior art systems. This is useful in requiring less power, which is particularly useful in battery powered systems. Another benefit is allowing use of higher peak light levels without increasing the amount of optical energy emitted, which is useful in laser systems in order to meet regulatory requirements for safety.